


Loup-Garou V2

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux, Love, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Role-Playing Game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: "S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !""Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ? Puis c'est chiant, faut réunir tout le monde. Je suis sûr que personne n'est-""Déjà fait ! Ils attendent dans la salle commune."Une nouvelle partie, de nouveaux rôles, de nouveaux joueurs, de nouveaux enjeux, des couples qui se créent, qui perdurent ... ou pas ?





	Loup-Garou V2

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de Loup-Garou, un OS venant de mon Recueil.

— S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! 

— Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

— Arrête, je sais que ça te ferait plaisir de rejouer. T'as même préparé un jeu. 

Alphonse soupire largement et Marco et Julian ont des sourires enjoués. Non, non, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils essayaient de le ramener pour faire narrateur dans une partie de Loup-Garou. Encore.

— Puis c'est chiant, faut réunir tout le monde. Je suis sûr que personne n'est-

— Déjà fait ! Ils attendent dans la salle commune.

Il se pince l'arrête du nez. Parfois, il a quand même l'impression d'être entouré d'enfants, sérieusement. Il se tourne pour découvrir Leandro se dirigeant probablement vers le lieu du jeu. Il a une mine outrée.

— Le ! Pas toi aussi ?

— Allez, Al, ça pourrait être drôle non ? N'oublie pas que-

— Bon, bon, ça va. Je viens. 

L'argentin a un petit sourire et ils entrent tous les quatre dans la salle. Il jauge un instant les participants : 14 avec des changements par rapport à la dernière fois. Il trie les cartes pour avoir le bon nombre.

— J'avais rajouté des rôles par rapport à la dernière fois parce que je me suis dit que c'était un peu chiant d'être villageois. En principe, chaque fonctionnalité est indiqué sur vos cartes. Il y a eu aussi des améliorations de personnages.

Sommaire :

**Loup-Garou :** Basique. Le camp qui est contre les villageois. Chaque nuit vous vous éveillez pour élire du doigt un villageois que vous tuez.

 **Petite-Fille :** Peut s'éveiller la nuit au tour des loups-garous pour découvrir leur identité. Un peu un espion quoi. Un rôle où il faut être discret.

 **Voyante** : Peut pendant la nuit choisir de voir une carte de son choix.

 **Idiot :** Si condamné au bûcher, il suffit de révéler sa carte pour en être exempté.

 **Sorcière :** La nuit, elle peut choisir de ressusciter quelqu'un, de tuer quelqu'un ou de ne rien faire.

 **Cupidon** _(Update)_ **:** Élit deux amoureux à la vie à la mort. _Si son couple meurt, le cupidon est autorisé à en élire un nouveau._

 **Voleur** _(Update)_ **:** _Agit tous les deux tours. Peut choisir d'échanger deux cartes_ ou d'échanger la sienne contre celle de son choix.

 **Chasseur** _(New)_ **:** Simple villageois qui, en cas de mort, a droit à un dernier coup de fusil pour entraîner qui il veut dans l'au-delà avec lui.

 **Terroriste** _(New)_ **:** Villageois qui, s'il est tué, explose et tue son voisin de droite et son voisin de gauche.

 **Salvateur** _(New)_ **:** Pendant la nuit, il peut protéger une personne d'une attaque de loup-garou. Il peut se protéger lui-même et jamais la même personne deux fois de suite.

— C'est bon ? Vous avez tous une carte ?

Le cercle de footballeurs acquiesce et Alphonse a un petit sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas encore officiellement commencé mais tous ont déjà commencé à se lancer des regards suspicieux.

~Début de la partie~

**Alphonse :** Comme lors de la dernière partie, vous allez pouvoir élire votre maire qui aura des votes doubles.

 **Thiago :** Je peux me proposer encore ?

Un petit moment de silence.

**Christopher :** Je veux pas forcer mais la dernière fois t'étais un loup-garou gars.

 **Thiago :** Et alors ? Les rôles sont répartis aléatoirement, je peux très bien être autre chose.

Est-ce que c'est de l'agacement qui est palpable chez Thiago ? Sûrement, ouais.

**Alphonse :** T'façon s'il est le seul à se présenter, il sera automatiquement élu, hein. 

Comme personne ne dit rien de plus, Thiago finit quand même par être devenir maire par ... par manque de candidats.

**Alphonse :** Vous pouvez vous endormir.

Les joueurs ferment leurs yeux.

**Alphonse :** Cupidon, réveille-toi. *Marco ouvre les yeux* Désigne deux personnes que tu lieras à la vie et à la mort, sachant que tu peux te désigner toi-même.

Marco jauge chaque visage avec précaution, prenant son temps pour réfléchir, plutôt indécis sur le pouvoir qu'il a entre ses mains.

**Alphonse :** Je ne veux pas te presser mais on n'a pas jusqu'au matin ?

L'éveillé acquiesce et finit par désigner Angel et Edinson comme ses cibles. Alphonse va alors leur taper sur la tête avant de revenir au centre.

**Alphonse :** Cupidon se rendort. Les deux se réveillent, se reconnaissent. Ils sont maintenant liés à la vie et à la mort. Si l'un décède, l'autre se suicide.

Edinson envoie un petit sourire à Angel qui lui répond aussi. C'est sacrément mignon à voir quand même. Puis ils se rendorment.

**Alphonse :** Le Salvateur se réveille ! *Julian se réveille* Désigne du doigt la personne que tu veux protéger.

Julian, plutôt sûr de lui, pointe aussitôt du doigt Thiago avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau. Choix intéressant.

**Alphonse :** Les loups-garous se réveillent.

Angel, Gianluigi, Christopher, Thomas et Neymar ouvrent tous les cinq les yeux. Christo n'hésite pas à son tour et pointe du doigt Thiago, dans un acte de revanche peut-être. Les autres éveillés n'ont rien à redire dessus et acquiescent. Ils ferment les yeux ensuite.

**Alphonse :** Sorcière, c'est ton tour. Cette personne est morte. Tu peux la ressusciter, tuer quelqu'un auquel cas tu pointeras la personne du doigt ou ne rien faire.

Marquinhos affiche un air dérouté quand Alphonse ne montre personne du doigt. D'un geste plus subtil, il lui explique que personne n'est mort. L'éveillé acquiesce et décide de ne rien faire.

**Alphonse :** Voyante, tu peux désigner du doigt la carte que tu veux voir.

Edinson se réveille et scrute tout le monde sans trop avoir d'idée. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il finit par pointer du doigt son "amoureux". Quand sa carte est révélée, un petit sourire s'installe de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

**Alphonse :** Voleur, *Thilo ouvre les yeux* donc soit tu peux échanger ta carte contre celle d'une personne que tu pointeras du doigt soit tu peux échanger la carte de deux personnes que tu désigneras de la même façon.

Thilo va au hasard et désigne celle de Presnel. Quand sa carte lui arrive en main, il a un air déçu.

**Alphonse :** Le village peut se réveiller et avant tout, vous pouvez regarder vos cartes car il peut y avoir eu du changement cette nuit.

Alphonse regarde chaque réaction et peut s'avouer admiratif du stoïcisme dont fait preuve Presnel alors qu'il a l'air de gagner au change.

**Alphonse :** Donc, cette nuit, plusieurs événements ont eu lieu. Mais je peux vous annoncer avec soulagement que personne n'est mort cette nuit.

 **Thilo :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

 **Alphonse :** Cela veut dire que celui qui aurait dû mourir a été protégé.

Le choix des mots est précieux mais si certains ne comprennent pas c'est tant pis pour eux.

**Alphonse :** Choisissez la personne que vous voulez envoyer au bûcher.

 **Thiago :** Je peux dire que ça a beaucoup bougé à côté de moi cette nuit.

 **Marco :** À droite ou à gauche ?

 **Thiago :** Les deux.

 **Thomas :** Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je bouge dans mon sommeil que je fais quelque chose la nuit.

 **Neymar :** En vérité, pourquoi est-ce que tu lances des accusations ? Ce ne serait pas pour détourner l'attention.

 **Julian :** Non, Thiago n'est pas un loup-garou. 

**Kylian :** Je pense que Ney est suspect hein.

 **Presnel :** Tu ne dirais pas ça juste parce que tu veux quitter le jeu le plus vite possible ?

 **Edinson :** Ah, reprendre ce on ne sait pas trop quoi que vous faisiez avant qu'on arrive dans votre chambre ?

 **Kylian :** Non, non, il a ce tic quand il ment, vous savez. Tout est dans le regard.

Silence stupéfait.

**Neymar :** De quoi est-ce que tu parles, amor ?

 **Marquinhos :** Est-ce qu'on croit l'amoureux ?

 **Thiago :** Bah vas-y. Tout au moins on tuera un villageois mais on fera des heureux.

 **Leandro :** Après y a des gens genre Thilo qui parlent pas beaucoup.

 **Thilo :** Tu parles encore moins que moi.

_Marquinhos, Thiago, Julian, Presnel, Kylian, Thilo votent pour Neymar (7/14)_

_Leandro, Marco, Christopher votent pour Thilo (3/14)_

_Angel, Gianluigi, Thomas, Neymar, Edinson votent pour Leandro (5/14)_

**Alphonse :** Dommage, il aurait presque pu y échapper. Mais non. Neymar est mort.

 **Neymar :** J'étais un loup-garou.

 **Thiago :** Yes ! 

**Gianluigi :** Au moins Kylian n'a pas menti.

 **Leandro :** Je me sens en danger là. Pourquoi moi ?

Neymar se lève alors pour aller se placer derrière Kylian, ne semblant pas avoir de rancune particulière envers lui. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa carte et les deux ont un petit fou-rire.

**Alphonse :** Le village peut se rendormir pour une nouvelle nuit, avec la fierté d'avoir un danger en moins dans le village. Et le Salvateur s'éveille.

Julian ouvre les yeux et hausse les épaules avant de se protéger lui-même sans vraiment trop hésiter.

**Alphonse :** Okay, rendors-toi. Les Loups-Garous ?

Angel, Gianluigi, Christo et Thomas se réveillent. Thomas pointe du doigt d'une manière plutôt virulente Julian et les autres le questionnent. D'un geste, il rappelle qu'il a innocenté Thiago avec certitude donc il a sûrement un rôle la nuit. Bon raisonnement, les autres acceptent.

Alphonse hausse un sourcil, décidément, Julian est très doué dans ce rôle. 

**Alphonse :** Sorcière ? Cette personne est morte, tu peux la ressusciter, tuer quelqu'un ou ne rien faire. 

Marquinhos a un moment d'hésitation avant de pointer Kylian. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ce choix, surtout qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir entendu bouger, il est en face de lui. Est-ce quelque chose qu'il a dit ? Alphonse a du mal à réprimer son rire, connaissant la carte du mort.

**Alphonse :** Voyante ? Désigne la carte que tu désires voir.

Edinson ouvre les yeux, a un moment de réflexion avant de pointer la carte de Thiago. 

**Alphonse :** Le voleur se réveillera de nouveau dans un tour. Ainsi, le village peut se réveiller.

Faux bâillements, et cetera ... 

**Alphonse :** Cette nuit les loups-garous n'ont pas été très efficaces puisque leur cible n'est pas morte.

Il ne manque pas les mines soit-disant "neutres" des-dits alors qu'ils doivent être un peu saoulés intérieurement que leurs deux meurtres aient échoué.

**Alphonse :** Mais, ce n'est pas tout, car, voyez-vous, cette nuit la sorcière a décidé d'agir.

Il marche dans le tour du cercle, aimant bien tuer les joueurs de suspense.

**Alphonse :** Et a tué Kylian.

À ce moment précis, Kylian et Neymar échangent un autre regard et éclatent de nouveau de rire.

**Kylian :** Booom ! Je suis un terroriste.

Il révèle sa carte et les deux joueurs à côté de lui, Christopher et Edinson soupirent en concert. 

**Alphonse :** On a donc Christo mort qui était ... un loup-garou. Bravo, d'une certaine manière. Enfin, la sorcière a tué un innocent mais ça fait les bons dégâts. Et Edi qui était la voyante.

Alphonse a quelques instants avant de se rappeler avec un peu de joie.

**Alphonse :** Ah oui ! Ce n'est pas tout. Parce que, en découvrant le corps sans vie de son bien-aimé, aka Edi, Angel s'est ainsi suicidé.

 **Angel :** Et j'étais un loup-garou.

 **Presnel :** C'est ce que j'appellerais une razzia non ?

 **Leandro :** Il reste combien de loup-garous ?

 **Alphonse :** Deux. Vous y êtes presque les villageois ! À savoir qu'avec Cupidon toujours en jeu, ce nombre peut varier. Maintenant, qui voulez-vous envoyer au bûcher ?

Il y a un petit moment de flottement où Neymar et Kylian quittent la pièce rapidement pour des raisons "inconnues", où Edinson et Angel sortent du cercle pour blablater un peu à côté et où Christopher vient se placer à côté de Marco.

**Marco :** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Leandro :** Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas connaître les victimes des attaques, ça nous aiderait à éliminer du monde.

 **Julian :** C'est pas grave, on va faire sans.

 **Thomas :** C'est sûr que si tu les connais vu que t'es un loup-garou, tu peux faire sans.

 **Thiago :** Y a d'autres moyens de les connaître qu'être un loup-garou. Avoir sauvé les personnes ou être petite-fille.

 **Presnel :** C'est vrai, on oublie souvent ce rôle. Il pourrait pas nous donner des indices ?

Thiago se prend à ce moment-là son visage dans une de ses mains et Alphonse est sûr que s'il avait été plus près, il aurait entendu le capitaine murmurer : "J'essaie, Presko, j'essaie."

**Marquinhos :** On peut peut-être demander aux joueurs les plus silencieux de nous donner leurs avis ?

Il a clairement visé Leandro, Gigi et Thilo là.

**Thomas :** Ah ouais, c'est vrai que tout à l'heure ...

 **Leandro :** Quoi, ce jeu est dangereux ! Se taire ça nous fait passer suspect mais dire quelque chose c'est suspicieux aussi. J'étais sur la sellette tout à l'heure moi et j'ai pourtant rien fait.

 **Julian :** C'est le jeu, hein.

 **Leandro :** Tu parles beaucoup. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ? Je vote pour toi.

 **Thiago :** Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_Leandro, Thomas, Gianluigi votent pour Julian (3/9)_

_Julian, Thiago, Presnel, Marquinhos votent pour Leandro (5/9)_

_Thilo, Marco votent pour Gianluigi (2/9)_

**Leandro :** Fais chier. J'étais le chasseur.

 **Alphonse :** Oh. Bah t'as le droit à un dernier coup de fusil. Entraîne qui tu veux dans la mort avec toi en fait.

 **Leandro :** Julian.

 **Julian :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'en doutais.

 **Alphonse :** Le Salvateur est tombé. Dommage, il avait fait un si bon travail.

Le silence de Presnel est étrange. Mais il est assez absent de cette partie, comme s'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Julian lui lance un petit regard, lèvres pincées, l'air attristé.

**Marco :** C'est-à-dire ?

 **Alphonse :** Lors de la première nuit, il a protégé celui qui avait été visé par les nuits et lors de la deuxième nuit il s'est protégé. Ce qui a été encore un bon choix.

 **Thiago :** L'instinct du jeu !

Le capitaine remercie silencieusement Julian de la tête qui se lève et préfère quitter la salle à son tour.

**Alphonse :** Cinq villageois, deux loups-garous, il y a un avantage. Vous pouvez vous rendormir et Cupidon va être rappelé. 

Marco ouvre les yeux et Christopher a un sourire tendre à son encontre.

**Alphonse :** Tes deux amoureux sont morts, souhaites-tu élire un nouveau couple ? Je rappelle à l'intention du village que si l'un des deux amoureux est un loup-garou, il gagnera automatiquement en cas de victoire des villageois. Et inversement.

Marco acquiesce presque immédiatement et désigne Thomas à droite et Thiago juste après. Puis il ferme les yeux et Alphonse s'en va taper sur leurs têtes.

**Alphonse :** Réveillez-vous, reconnaissez-vous et maintenant vous êtes liés à la vie et à la mort. Essayez de survivre, bonne chance.

Thomas a un petit sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres, comme sachant déjà ce qu'il veut faire.

**Alphonse :** Bon, le Salvateur ... est mort. Les loups-garous, réveillez-vous.

Gianluigi et Thomas se réveillent. 

**Alphonse :** Désignez la personne que vous voulez tuer *Thilo est pointé*. Bien, rendormez-vous. La sorcière se réveille. Pendant la nuit, cette personne a été tuée, veux-tu la ressusciter ou ne rien faire.

Marquinhos n'hésite pas vraiment avant de le sauver. Par amour ? 

**Alphonse :** Voyante morte aussi. Le voleur peut se réveiller.

Presnel ouvre les yeux, hausse les épaules avant de désigner la carte de Thiago à échanger contre la sienne.

**Alphonse :** Rendors-toi. Le village se réveille et vérifiez vos cartes, il se peut qu'il y ait eu du changement cette nuit.

Thiago ne marque même pas de pause devant sa carte, garde l'air impassible.

**Alphonse :** Cette nuit, quelques événements se sont déroulés. Mais personne n'est mort, heureusement. Cependant, vous devez à présent faire un choix qui pourrait être le dernier. Vous devez envoyer quelqu'un au bûcher.

 **Thilo :** Les questions qu'on pourrait se poser c'est si l'un des deux loups-garous a été couplé ou pas.

 **Marco :** Les loups-garous auraient pu être couplés ensemble ou Cupidon aurait pu désigner deux villageois. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée.

 **Thomas :** Le voleur a aussi agi cette nuit.

 **Thiago :** En tant que capitaine, je vais aller à l'extrême et voter pour Gigi.

 **Gianluigi :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

 **Marquinhos :** Tu n'aurais pas des preuves concrètes, Thiago ? Je n'aime pas voter à l'aveugle.

 **Presnel :** Moi je suis l'idée de Thiago.

 **Thomas :** Je suppose que je vais faire pareil.

 **Thilo :** Vous ne gardez pas à l'esprit qu'il pourrait être un loup-garou ?

 **Thomas :** Mais si c'est un loup-garou, il pourrait être en train de dénoncer son camarade.

Presque, Thomas, presque. Si ce n'est l'inverse.

**Gianluigi :** Vous risquez de regretter votre choix.

 **Marco :** ...

 **Alphonse :** On a qu'à passer au vote. Choisissez quelqu'un contre qui vous voulez voter.

 **Gianluigi :** Pourquoi pas Thomas ? Depuis le début, il a essayé de semer le trouble parmi nous.

 **Marquinhos :** C'est quelque chose de plutôt véridique pour Thiago également.

_Thomas, Thiago, Presnel, Marco votent pour Gianluigi (5/7)_

_Marquinhos, Thilo, Gianluigi votent pour Thomas (3/7)_

**Alphonse :** Bon, les villageois gagnent encore une fois puisque le deuxième loup-garou est couplé à un villageois. Les loups-garous sont un peu nuls à chaque fois ...

 **Christopher :** On n'est pas nuls ! On est terriblement malchanceux ! On a subi une attaque terroriste et un suicide, génial. Cupidon nous prend toujours au désavantage.

 **Gianluigi :** Pourquoi avoir voté pour moi ?

 **Thiago :** J'étais la petite-fille alors je vous ai vus la nuit. 

**Thomas :** J'étais lié avec Thiago donc forcément je le suis.

 **Presnel :** J'ai volé la carte de Thiago donc je savais qu'il avait certainement raison.

 **Marco :** J'ai suivi mon couple.

 **Thilo :** Ah parce que t'étais Cupidon ? Je me suis fait avoir sur l'échange moi. L'idiot, gnagnagna.

 **Presnel :** Ah, c'est toi qui m'a volé ma carte.

 **Thiago :** Je pourrais dire la même chose.

~Fin de la partie~

Alphonse et Leandro sortent de la pièce ensemble.

— Alors tu as aimé ?

— Bof. Je suis mort trop vite.

Un petit rire lui échappe et son bras vient trouver les épaules naturellement, un peu trop naturellement en fait.

— Et toi, tu ne veux pas jouer à la prochaine partie ?

— Je sais pas trop, c'est assez amusant de voir tout ce qui découle de la partie, qui est quoi.

— Tes pronostiques sur les gagnants de la prochaine partie ?

— Je sais pas moi, j'ai pas encore distribué les cartes. Mais j'espère les loups-garous ça changerait un peu.

Il prend la direction du parking et est surpris quand l'argentin le suit.

— Tu rentres chez toi, déjà ?

— Je sais pas, j'avais pas envie de te laisser seul.

— Oh, tu veux venir à la maison ?

— Si ça te dérange pas ?

Ils échangent un regard.

~Bonus~

Kylian a un petit soupir et il roule doucement dans le lit. L'air frais caresse sa peau nue, c'est drôlement agréable. Neymar met quelques instants avant de le rejoindre de nouveau, jetant le jogging qu'il avait enfilé entre temps.

— Alors, c'était qui ?

— Personne.

Il y a du mensonge là-dessus mais comme il sent que le brésilien ne veut pas plus en parler, il se tait et dépose un baiser au creux de son cou.

— On devra reste un peu plus la prochaine fois, qu'on sache au moins qui gagne.

— On survivra plus longtemps si tu ne fais pas de l'anti-jeu !

— Oups.

Il rit doucement et le plus âgé en profite pour revenir se blottir dans ses bras.

~Bonus 2~

— Tu aurais pu nous coupler, tu sais ?

— Ce n'aurait pas été assez drôle, amore.

— Toute façon ça aurait fait des morts quand même quand Kylian a explosé.

— C'est bizarrement formulé mais oui.

Ils n'ont pas quitté la salle. Ils devraient. Mais un peu flemmards, ils ont préféré rester assis. Ils ne sont pas les seuls puisque Edinson, Thiago et Angel sont là aussi. Quant aux autres, ils ont tous disparus.

— Ma durée de vie a été écourtée cette fois. Mais aux deux parties j'étais loup-garou. Le destin.

— Ou peut-être que c'est juste toi qui porte malheur à ce camp ?

— Hé !

Christopher tape doucement son petit-ami, l'air vexé. Ce dernier se moque de lui avant de venir embrasser sa joue avec tendresse.

— Au fait, tu as fini ta série ?

— Oui, hier soir.

— Donc on peut aller chez toi là tout de suite ?

Marco comprend immédiatement les intentions du plus jeune. Le sevrage ne lui apparemment pas plu mais pour avoir la paix, il avait fermé l'accès à sa maison au français.

— Oui, concède-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. 

— Fais pas genre, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Les mains de Christo se glissent rapidement sous son t-shirt et il a un petit soupir. Très (trop) impatient mais il l'aime pour ça.

— Si.

~Bonus 3~

— Donc tu m'as sauvé au dernier tour ? C'est mignon.

— On peut dire ça.

Ils sortent tous les deux du bâtiment, leurs épaules s'effleurent, démontrant une distance entre eux qui s'efface progressivement. Ils sont encore un peu timides.

— Marqui, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir chez moi, ce soir ?

— Bien sûr. Je suis toujours content de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

Thilo se sent un peu enfantin de devoir se faire rassurer comme ça mais Marquinhos lui offre un sourire doux et toutes ses peurs s'évaporent. Juste devant l'entrée, ils trouvent Presnel.

— Presko ? Tu n'es pas avec Julian ?

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Non, je ... non. Laissez tomber.

Le français s'en va rapidement. Ils n'ont pas le temps de le rappeler à eux. 

— Bizarre. Ils ont été en froid pendant toute la partie.

— Et Presnel était difficilement présent.

— Est-ce qu'ils ont des problèmes ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, après tout ce sont leurs amis. Avec toutes les rumeurs et ce qui flotte autour d'eux, ils doivent savoir être là les uns pour les autres.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ils nous parleront si ils en ont besoin, déclare doucement le brésilien, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Sûrement mais je ...

— Thilo, regarde-moi. Ne t'en fais pas d'accord ? Ils sont grands tous les deux, ils savent se débrouiller aussi.

Yeux dans les yeux. Comme souvent il rencontre un calme perturbant dans ceux de son interlocuteur et ça lui est transmis puisqu'il sent son inquiétude s'apaiser.

— Merci.

Marquinhos hoche de la tête et dépose un baiser sur sa joue à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de reculer.

— Bon, on va chez toi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, une nouvelle partie où j'ai glissé quelques nouveaux rôles. En vérité c'est que j'ai eu l'occasion de refaire des parties avec des amis en fin d'année donc j'ai voulu faire des ajouts. Il y a du trouble dans le Draxembe ?? J'espère que cette partie vous a plus, à bientôt pour une prochaine ! ^-^


End file.
